Viviendo con Oliver Wood
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Oliver y Katie viven juntos ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. Así empezó todo

-Vente a vivir conmigo-un chorro de leche proveniente de la nariz de Katie le salpicó entero.

-¡Estás loco!-ella tosía desesperadamente intentando respirar- ¡Te tengo dicho que no me des sustos mientras bebo!

Oliver rompió a reír mientras se limpiaba las salpicaduras de la cara, llevaban un año juntos y aun así seguía sin saber por donde iba a salir Katie, literalmente.

-¿Susto? ¿Me armo de valor para proponertelo y lo calificas como susto?-aquello era cierto, llevaba un mes pensándolo.

-Pero si casi vivo contigo-respondió ella una vez recuperada- Si estoy siempre por aquí y tengo llaves.

-Ya pero no es lo mismo- repuso él ceñudo-Yo quiero hacer una mudanza en toda regla, traer tus muñecos raros muggles...

-¿El gremlin?-le preguntó ella, porque no había nada que determinara que no se refería a la tostadora.

-Si eso-le contestó él-toda tu ropa, tus libros, tu _teblevisión..._

_-_¿Todo esto es por la televisión?-Oliver había desarrollado un amor indescriptible por ese cacharro muggle, había descubierto la manera de conectar sus omniculares a la tele y se pasaba el día viendo las jugadas una y otra vez, hasta el punto que a Katie le recordaba la obsesión de un tío suyo con el fútbol.

-No cariño-le contestó él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-por la _teblevisión _y por el microondas.

Ella le golpeó en el hombro y le quitó su último trozo de magdalena. Después salió corriendo hacía la habitación, Oliver la siguió a la expectativa.

-¿Me vas a responder o vas a seguir haciéndote la loca?-ella comenzó a cambiarse y a ponerse las zapatillas mientras él seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola.

-Yo no me hago la loca lo estoy-le contestó Katie mientras se quitaba la coleta-Seguro, porque para aceptar vivir contigo...

Oliver no la dejó terminar, para entonces ya había cruzado la habitación y la había levantado del suelo y envuelto entre sus brazos, achuchándola y cubriéndola de besos mientras ella luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Para! ¡Que llego tarde!-gritó ella.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-exclamó él mientras la soltaba-¡Se me había olvidado!

Ella se alisó las arrugas de la camiseta con aire ofendido y se volvió a hacer la coleta tras peinarse, cuando estuvo lista se colocó frente a él y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-No comas muchas varitas de regaliz que sabes que te sientan mal-le aconsejó mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

-Si mamá-dijo él con sorna mientras la besaba en la frente-Y tu ten cuidado que los checos son todos unos salidos.

-En eso te doy la razón-le concedió Katie- De todas formas no creo que conozca a muchos, para eso hay que tener tiempo para salir de la habitación del hotel y con tanto entrenamiento...

Él la calló besando sus labios, iba a echar de menos su sabor y el cosquilleo que le producían los dedos de Katie jugando con su pelo. Ella respondía a su beso con ganas, luchando como siempre por quitarle el control.

-Hasta dentro de una semana-susurró Oliver rompiendo el beso y deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Adiós Oogie-boggie- dijo la joven mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, después el ''crack'' de su desaparición inundó el aire.

-Y ahora a llevar a cabo mi malévolo plan-exclamó él en voz alta.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es para abrir el apetito. No va a ser una larga historia continuada, sino más bien fragmentos de su vida en común.<em>

_¿Se matarán, o no? Y lo más importante ¿Para que usa Oliver la tele además de para ver Quidditch?_


	2. Un constipado de narices

Katie tenía la nariz tan taponada que respirar por ella era complemente inviable, los ojos hinchados, llorosos y con unas ojeras de dos días, la piel cetrina y una tos tan ronca que parecía su tío Gordon, el fumador de habanos, además le dolía todo el cuerpo y la nariz le moqueaba tanto que parecía un grifo.

Se apareció junto a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados por un estornudo repentino, tenía los oídos llenos de mocos, así que no oyó el ruido de su abrigo cayéndose al suelo. Se dirigió hacía donde tenía que estar su mullido sofá, se colocó de espaldas y se dejó caer... y se encontró tendida en el suelo.

Mareada por el golpe, abrió los ojos confundida y vio que su apartamento estaba totalmente vacío, no había ni un solo mueble, ni alfombras, ni nada que revelara que esa era su casa. Se levantó del suelo asustada y se fijó en un enorme cartel escrito con la irregular caligrafía de Oliver_ Calle Rose Walker 3 Tain, Highland_

Katie se metió en la chimenea y cogiendo su abrigo y el pequeño saco de polvos flu de emergencia pronunció con voz pastosa el nombre de la calle y aguantó como pudo el viaje.

Apareció en una habitación con el suelo de moqueta azul oscuro y las paredes de madera, frente a ella estaba su añorado sofá, con una manta de cuadros escoceses encima que se le antojaba de lo más calentita. No había puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea cuando la puerta se abrió y Oliver apareció.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritó mientras se dirigía hacía ella con los brazos abiertos. Katie lo esquivó y lanzó un derechazo directo a su estómago, él se dobló del dolor y ella se dedicó a fulminarle con la mirada.

-¡Te parecerá bonito!¡Alterar a una pobre enferma!-Katie pretendía sonar mucho más amenazante pero le sobrevino un ataque de tos que le quitó bastante credibilidad.

-Kates ¿Estás bien?-preguntó él reparando de repente en la cara de medio muerta de su novia.

-No, toso porque me apetece ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!-otro ataque de tos, acompañado de dos estornudos-Creo que me está volviendo a subir la fiebre.

-¡Estás ardiendo!-exclamó él tras ponerle la mano en la frente.

-Nunca había visto llover tanto, si abrías mucho la boca ¡Te ahogabas! Y encima hacía un frío del que se te mete en los huesos y...-él la cortó cogiéndola en brazos, la joven se dejó llevar apoyando la cabeza en su jersey de lana-Que sepas, que te libras de la bronca porque estoy enferma cuando este buena ya verás.

Él la ignoró mientras la llevaba a través del pasillo hacía la puerta del fondo, que abrió con una sola mano. Esta daba a un dormitorio con una enorme cama de matrimonio cubierta de mantas. Oliver la dejó allí sentada.

-En el primer cajón está tu pijama de invierno y en el de abajo tus calcetines de lana-le explicó señalándole la cómoda junto a la cama-Voy a prepararte una poción sanagarganta para quitarte el malestar ¿Vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la besó en la frente.

Y así Katie se pasó la primera semana de su vida en común tapada hasta el cuello en la cama, acumulando bolas de kleenex alrededor y viendo comedias románticas en su tele muggle. Y Oliver se la pasó cuidándola, preparándole sopas y pociones anti-constipados y tragándose todas esas películas (aunque en el fondo le gustarán).

* * *

><p><em>Este es aun más cortito que el anterior. Voy a confesaros un secreto, estoy de exámenes, y escribir lo que me apetece me relaja.<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado y si es así dejadme un review, que no os cuesta nada y a mi me quita estres._


	3. El jardín

Tendría que haberse aparecido dentro de casa pero prefería hacerlo en la verja que separaba su jardín, del campo que la rodeaba. Era una casa pequeña, de muros de piedra, un solo piso con un altillo en la parte de arriba y ventanas y puertas de madera, en definitiva, perfecta. La gente del diminuto pueblo vecino jamás corría hacía ellos cuando los veía, ni los atosigaba y les daba igual si se peleaban y se tiraban los calderos a la cabeza.

Lo único por lo que murmuraban (y mucho) era porque Katie y él eran las únicas personas de la comarca que no tenían jardín. La tierra que se extendía detrás de su verja era exactamente igual a la que se extendía al otro lado, las mismas matas bajas y las mismas flores silvestres. ¡Ni siquiera tienen geranios! Solía oír murmurar indignadas a las señoras del pueblo.

-Mira chico-le había dicho un día el dueño de la única tienda-Si eres tan manazas que no eres capaz de quitar las malas hierbas yo me ofrezco a hacerlo, pero por favor ¡Quitalas!

-¿Quieres que te regale unas flores, chico?-le había ofrecido una señora por la calle-¡Yo tengo muchas!

Él se moría de ganas, quería un caminito de piedras grises bordeado por parterres de flores blancas, un césped verde brillante,una mesita de picnic para el raro día en que hiciera sol, flores alrededor de la casa y hiedra creciendo sobre ella. Pero Katie no opinaba lo mismo.

-No me gustan los jardines-le había dicho cuando se lo propuso. Estaba tumbada en el sofá con una revista de quidditch y ni siquiera levantó la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo para contestarle.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?

-No me gustan y punto- le respondió ella con voz molesta, negándose a mirarle.

-Mi madre tiene un jardín, mi padre y ella lo cuidan juntos y ninguno se ha muerto por ello- insistió Oliver, esa vez no se iba a dar por vencido, había cedido en no poner un felpudo que diera la bienvenida pero quería sus macetas.

-Mi madre también tiene uno y lo cuida tanto que mide el césped con regla- le contestó la chica tapándose la cara con la revista- Además te conozco y se que te obsesionaras con él y acabaremos teniendo los jardines del Palacio de Buckingham.

-Los vecinos no paran de murmurar- quizás por ahí consiguiera ablandarla.

-Por mi como si cantan tirolés- le replicó ella mordazmente.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! Eres inglesa, yo veo a esas señoras ¡Y veo a mi abuela!- y sentir la mirada furibunda de su abuela, Morna Wood la típica señora escocesa bajita, regordeta y cubierta de cuadros escoceses, en la nuca mientras andaba por la calle no era nada agradable.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo también tengo abuela!

-¡Una señora estirada que bebe el té con el meñique extendido!- poco gente tenía tanto arte como Imogen Bell para soltar comentarios mordaces bebiendo té al mismo tiempo.

-¡No sigas por ese camino Oliver Wood! ¡O te despertarás mañana convertido en un escreguto!-llegados a este punto ella había tirado la revista y estaba de pie en el sofá para estar a su altura.

-¡¿Me estás amenazando?-le preguntó el gritando.

-¡Evidentemente!-le respondió ella y bajó del sofá de un salto y salió por la puerta caminando airada, dando la discusión por terminada.

Visto como había reaccionado Katie a la propuesta él estaba mosqueado ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se cabreara tanto por un jardín? Llevaba una semana sin mirarlo y de actividad sexual ni hablamos. Le ocultaba algo, estaba seguro y tenía un plan para averiguarlo.

-¿Has visto a mi gremlin vestido de Papá Noel? No lo encuentro por ningún lado-le preguntó con preocupación en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta.

-Tal vez si, o tal vez no- le contestó él dándole la espalda mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero.

-O sea que sí- replicó ella.

-Demuéstralo-repuso Oliver encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Katie lo estaba asesinando con la mirada y le seguía pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-gruñó más que preguntó, en breve iba a empezar a salirle humo por las orejas.

-Que me cuentes por qué te dan tanto pánico los jardines-le contestó él mirándole con aires de superioridad apoyado en la encimera. Como con todo, la cocina parecía mucho más pequeña con él en medio.

-No les tengo pánico, simplemente no me gustan- dijo la chica sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Mentir no está bien- le recriminó Oliver con retintín.

-Bueno está bien, hubo un accidente con un gnomo cuando era pequeña- estaba totalmente roja y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo- ¿Contento? Ahora devuélveme mi gremlin.

-¿Qué tipo de accidente?-preguntó él interesado.

-¿Recuerdas la mancha de nacimiento que tengo en el culo?-él asintió con la cabeza, en la nalga derecha, tenía forma de dos medias lunas-Pues no es una mancha de nacimiento.

-¿Me estás diciendo qué...

-Que un gnomo me mordió en el culo, sí-y roja de furia pero con la cabeza bien alta salió por la puerta.

Oliver la siguió aguantándose la risa porque sabía que si no, él también acabaría con una nueva cicatriz.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi jardín?-siguió preguntando. Katie le echó una mirada que hubiera asustado a un cangrejo de fuego.

-Que no puedo con los gnomos y si no hay jardín, seguro que no hay gnomos- le contestó ella.

-Te prometo que pondré hechizos anti-gnomos y desgnomizaré todos los fines de semana-pidió él en tono suplicante.

-De acuerdo, pero si veo un solo gnomo te juro que me largo.

-Vale.

-Y quiero mi gremlin.

-Ya está en su sitio.

-Y me debes un favor bien grande-él tragó saliva, eso podía ser peligroso.

-Está bien- ella asintió satisfecha.

-No podrás negarte ¿Lo juras por tu Saeta de Fuego?

-Lo juro.

* * *

><p><em>Aqui mi ultimo desvarío. Hay quien dice que mi Katie de VcOW se parece mucho a mi, solo puedo decir que es cierto que tiene mi humor acido pero en el resto de cosas no se parece casi nada. <em>

_Gracias a Sally y a Eis por ser las unicas de tod mis lectors en dejarme reviews. Muchos besos a las dos¡_


	4. Mi peor enemiga

-Kit- la llamó él. Estaban los dos tirados en el sofá viendo la televisión muggle.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella con un suspiro.

-¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedirte algo?

-Porque solo me llamas Kit cuando quieres algo-le respondió ella.

-No queda pan...-dijo Oliver mirándola.

-Bueno- Katie se hizo una bola entre las mantas-Mientras queden galletas...

-Tampoco quedan galletas, ni chocolate, ni leche, ni...

-¡Vale, vale! Ya he cogido la idea- Katie se quitó la manta de encima y corrió hacía la chaqueta mientras se ponía las zapatillas a la pata coja. Soltó un suspiro al mirar por la ventana y ver que llovía mucho y que la niebla era muy espesa- ¡La próxima vez te toca a ti!

Él murmuró algo en respuesta mientras se estiraba en el sofá que ella ya no escuchó porque estaba apareciéndose. Siempre que tenían que ir a comprar a la tienda se aparecían en el cobertizo donde la dueña guardaba las escobas, que tenía goteras y que olía bastante raro. Aquel día, la puerta estaba atrancada y tuvo que usar un _Alohomora _para poder salir, después volvió a cerrarla. Anduvo a paso ligero los metros que separaban el cobertizo de la puerta de la tienda.

La tienda era pequeña y las cosas se apilaban en los estantes inestablemente, todo estaba como siempre excepto el intenso olor a perro mojado que la inundaba.

-¡Buenos días Katherine!-la anciana dependienta de la tienda era la única persona exceptuando a su abuela que aun la llamaba así.

-Buenos días señora Henderson- contestó Katie con una sonrisa, había desistido hace tiempo de intentar que la llamara Katie- Necesito provisiones.

-Ya sabes donde están las cosas-la chica asintió y comenzó a coger cosas de los estantes con cuidado de no provocar un desprendimiento y acabar sepultada. Estaba estirándose para alcanzar sus galletas favoritas cuando notó que algo le mordía el bajo de los pantalones. Al bajar la vista vio a un cachorrillo de perro peleándose con la tela de sus vaqueros.

-¿Y tú de donde has salido?-dijo mientras lo cogía y la ponía frente a sus ojos. El cachorro evitaba su mirada con aspecto culpable. Katie siempre había tenido debilidad por los animales, especialmente por los perros.

-¿Te gusta? Es la última que queda de la camada de mi perra Becky, el resto se los han llevado- Katie ya no la escuchaba, pasará lo que pasará aquella bolita negra era suya- Me harías un favor si te la llevaras, es un auténtico trasto.

Sorprendiendo a la señora e incluso a si misma, saltó por encima del mostrador y besó a la anciana en la mejilla.

-Bueno, bueno. Cuídala mucho ¿Vale? Te advierto que se hará grande, es una perra de campo-le advirtió la señora Henderson azorada, Katie asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, pagó lo más rápido que pudo y cogió las bolsas con una mano y a la perrita con la otra.

Una vez fuera de la tienda envió la compra a casa con un movimiento de varita y emprendió el camino a casa andando con el cachorro dentro del abrigo.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando la compra apareció en medio del salón Oliver se imagino que le esperaba algo grande, cuando la vio aparecer por el camino bajo la lluvia pensó que era algo gordo, cuando Katie abrió la puerta encogida sobre si misma, se temió lo peor, no obstante, el cachorro sobrepaso todas sus expectativas.

-¡Un perro!-gritó él llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Es una perra, mi perra-le respondió ella con tranquilidad subrayando el ''mi''. Dejó a la pequeña bolita negra en el suelo e inmediatamente esta se acercó a la pared se sentó y creó un pequeño charco en el suelo.

-Ooooooh ¡Mirala ya se está acostumbrando a la casa!- exclamó Katie.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Se acaba de mear en el suelo! Si yo hago eso me tiras de casa...-ella le ignoró deliberadamente mientras cogía una sudadera de Oliver del perchero y secaba el pis con ella- Podías haberlo limpiado con un hechizo...

-Te aguantas ¿No querías un jardín? Pues ahora ella me protegerá de los gnomos- el guardián del Puddlemere miró al pequeño cachorrillo que en aquel momento se tumbaba con la patas arriba para que Katie le rascara la barriga.

-Pues yo no veo que eso te pueda proteger mucho... Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-Todavía no lo he pensado-le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Piensa un nombre rápido, tengo que saber como se llama mi enemiga mortal- ella le miró asombrada.

-¿Eso significa que se queda?-preguntó la chica emocionada, él suspiró y asintió con resignación. Ella le saltó al cuello y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla, Oliver le respondió al beso con entusiasmo y la estrechó contra sí.

Katie le gustaba revolverle el pelo mientras se besaban y a él le gustaba más aun. Se le ponían todos los pelos de punta y la apretaba más contra si. Había colado una mano bajo su camiseta cuando un ladrido inoportuno los interrumpió.

-¡Es verdad! Tengo que ir a Edimburgo a comprar cosas para ella. Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras se separaba de él y se metía en la chimenea.

Tras las llamas verdes la habitación quedó en silencio, se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a seguir viendo la _teblevisión_, cierto cánido no estaba de acuerdo. Puede que no levantara dos palmos del suelo pero se las arreglo para pasarle saltando por encima tres veces.

Finalmente, Oliver se levantó y salió al jardín, la lluvia había parado y él tenía unas peonias que necesitaban un podado urgente. Tal vez los rosales necesitaran también un repaso y había visto a las petunias un poco mustias.

**OoOoOoO**

Una hora después el grito de Katie rompió la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba trabajando, se precipitó hacia la casa y se encontró con que parecía que había pasado un vendaval. El sofá estaba volcado, la lámpara medio descolgada e inexplicablemente el perchero se encontraba del revés.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí!-exclamó él. La perrita se acercó a ellos moviendo la cola, contenta de verles.

-¡Hasta se ha comido la pared!-dijo Katie señalando un trozo en el que faltaba papel-Creo que ya tengo un nombre...

-Yo también ¿Engendro monstruoso te parece demasiado largo?-preguntó Oliver con los ojos como platos.

-No le hace justicia-le respondió ella arrugando la nariz- Gremlin me gusta más.

La recién bautizada lanzó un suave ladrido y se meó en el suelo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí la cuarta parte del que es mi desvarío mas largo hasta la fecha. He tardado mas porque estoy de exámenes y ya aviso que no se para cuando tendré el siguiente.<em>

_Tras escribir este capitulo solo puedo decir una cosa... ¡QUIERO UN PERRO¡ y dejadme reviews_

_¡Besos a todos y a todas!_


	5. Que les den

Katie no sabía cuando había empezado a sentirse así, cuando el quidditch había dejado de serlo todo en su vida, cuando había empezado a querer algo más. Habían sido las mejores durante años, su equipo había sido su familia, su vida. Pero de repente había empezado a desear con todas sus fuerzas que terminará el entrenamiento para volver a casa, con Oliver, con su perra Gremlin, y con los gnomos que no veía pero que sabía que estaban allí.

-Katie, lo dejo- le dijo Angelina el año anterior, había visto la determinación en su mirada y las ganas de empezar de cero- Vamos a empezar una familia, tendremos niños y trabajaré con George en Sortilegios Weasley.

Ella le había dicho que la entendía y era cierto, pero cuando empezaron los entrenamientos sin Angie, se dio cuenta de que una parte de ella se había ido con su amiga de toda la vida. Y que las masas, los focos y las victorias ya no sabían igual.

-Llamame tonto, pero llevas un tiempo rara- Oliver la miraba con el ceño fruncido, con la misma mirada que ponía cuando era su capitán hace ya tanto tiempo, en Hogwarts, antes de la guerra. Katie no respondió, se tumbó sobre él y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso desesperado, con el que intentaba contarle todo lo que la corroía por dentro, el respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad como si supiera lo que le ocurría.

-Te quiero-le susurró al oído, y él la besó más fuerte aún y con más ansias mientras la acariciaba bajo la ropa.

-Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que te lo diga, te lo diré más a menudo- ella sonrió y siguió besándolo.

**OoOoO**

Las voces atronadoras de los aficionados celebrando la victoria se escuchaban desde el vestuario, como una vibración de fondo interminable. El partido había acabado y con él la carrera deportiva de Bell, dorsal 5 de las Holyhead Harpies, y empezaba la de Katherine Elisabeth Bell.

Cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía tras los párpados era la luz rosa del hechizo de prueba de embarazo que se había hecho antes de empezar el partido _Una niña, una niña, una niña _no dejaba de repetir la palabra dentro de su cabeza. Jugó el partido al máximo como siempre, pero sin arriesgarse. Las cazadoras no lo sabían pero ninguna bludger se acercó a ella a menos de veinte metros _Como si supieran que hoy eramos una más en el campo_.

Ahora quedaba lo más difícil, la prensa. Salió frente al gran hervidero de cámaras y preguntas y tras llamar su atención con un grito y conseguir su silencio, anunció en voz alta y clara:

-¡DEJO EL QUIDDITCH, QUE OS DEN A TODOS!-y desapareció, los periodistas se quedaron mudos y lo único que se escuchaba en la enorme sala eran las graves carcajadas de su entrenador que retumbaban por toda la habitación.

Se apareció en su casa, que estaba vacía y a oscura. Oliver todavía no había llegado, en aquellos momentos se estaría enterando de la noticia por lo que Katie aprovechó aquellos instantes de tranquilidad para llenar el cuenco de la comida de su perra, que saltaba a su alrededor.

Cuando el sonoro crack de la aparición invadió la sala, fingió no haberlo escuchado y siguió acariciando a la perra. Oyó sus pasos cuando se acercó a ella.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?- preguntó volviéndose hacía él. Estaba parado detrás de ella con la misma mirada que ponía cuando era su capitán y llegaba tarde a un entrenamiento.

-Felicidades- le contestó Oliver con voz cabreada- ¿Y se puede saber porqué has salido corriendo insultando a todo el mundo?

-Quería hacer una salida espectacular- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Además estoy pensando en pasarme a los Gobstones.

-Pues te advierto que por ahí no tienes futuro- seguía estando cabreado, tenía el ceño tan fruncido que le saldrían arrugas y estaba empleando el dedo acusador, Katie decidió terminar con aquello de forma drástica.

-Bueno tengo una cosa de contarte- se levantó del suelo y se limpió las manos en los pantalones- Estoy embarazada.

Katie hubiera dado su escoba por tener una cámara a mano para fotografiarlo en ese momento: tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua y estaba tan pálido que parecía que le hubieran echado un _Petrificus totalus_. La chica pestañeó y al momento siguiente lo tenía encima abrazándola, abrió la boca para protestar y cubrió su boca con la suya. La sujetaba como si fuera de cristal mientras exploraba su boca con cuidado.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?- preguntó Oliver con la voz agitada mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

-Desde justo antes de empezar el partido- dijo ella y Oliver la soltó y la miró horrorizado.

-¡Un momento! ¿Has jugado sabiendo que estabas embarazada?- Katie notó como volvía el cabreo a su cara y volvía a poner cara de preocupación- ¡Te das cuenta del peligro en el que te has expuesto! ¡Y más tu, que juegas como si no quisieras sobrevivir!

-¡He tenido cuidado!- Oliver enarcó una ceja- Solamente he dado dos volteretas mortales ¡Ni siquiera me solté de la escoba en ningún momento!

-Es verdad solo temí por tu vida tres veces ¡Menos mal!- se estaba poniendo rojo y la vena de su frente parecía a punto de explotar.

-Es una niña- dijo como último recurso para librarse de un sermón interminable. La vena se le deshinchó y volvió a tener ese brillo en la mirada y a abrazarla. _Y luego la emocionalmente inestable soy yo _pensó Katie mientras la levantaba en brazos y empezaba a darle vueltas.

Generalmente, para marear a Katie Bell hace falta algo más que cinco o seis vueltas por encima del nivel del suelo. No obstante, las embarazadas tienden a tener unos organismos más sensibles, como descubrió Oliver cuando se puso verde y le vomitó encima.

-¡Tu primer vomito de embarazo!- exclamó con cara de ilusión. Katie, con la sensación de que el mundo daba más vueltas que el tambor de una lavadora encantada, se dejó caer en el sofá como un peso muerto. La perra daba vueltas de un lado a otro contenta de ver a su dueño tan feliz y ladraba de excitación.

_''Cariño mío, menuda familia de locos te espera''_-pensó la futura madre para sí, su estómago dio una sacudida en respuesta.

Katie hundió la cara entre los cojines del sofá y pronto notó el húmedo hocico de Gremlin olisqueándole la cara, le rascó detrás de las orejas y su pequeño cachorrillo (que ya le llegaba por la cintura) le chupó la cara. Oliver que en aquel momento corría de un lado a otro de la casa como un histérico se paró de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Ya está ya te ha dado un infarto?- por toda respuesta él se arrodilló frente al sofá y la cogió de las manos, la mirada de concentración que tenía hizo que Katie se alertara.

-Vamos a tener que adelantar la boda- anunció con voz seria.

-Va a parecer una boda de penalti- respondió ella suspirando.

-¿Una que?- él nunca se acostumbraría a las expresiones muggles que ella usaba a todas horas.

-Boda de penalti significa que creerán que te casas conmigo porque estoy embarazada- explicó la chica con voz agotada.

-¿Cómo has dicho tu en la sala de prensa?- puso cara de pensativo y Katie se esperó lo que iba a pasar- Que les den.

Y la besó con fuerza y con toda la euforia que ella sabía que llevaba dentro porque era igual a la suya. Recorrió el interior de su boca despacio y Katie pensó que tenía razón _Que les den a todos._

* * *

><p><em>Quinto capítulo de la historia y extensión de mi primer fic ''Gwen'' del que siempre estaré orgullosa aunque me de un poco de vergüenza.<em>

_Todo el mundo que lee lo que escribo coincide en que voy mejorando, yo no se si es la práctica o el hecho de abrir mi cuenta de fanfiction y ver que hay gente que me lee. Gracias a todos de todo corazón, especialmente a las dos pesadas de siempre que me dan de bofetones si me desinflo como los suflés._

_En el siguiente capítulo... LA BODA, no se como saldrá o si me explotará el ordenador. Ya veremos._


	6. Preparativos

-¡Eres exasperante! -Katie se estremeció, su abuela se enfadaba pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, más valía estar a cubierto- Dejas el quidditch para casarte con el guardián del Puddlemere ¡Del Puddlemere, Katherine!

-¡Eso es lo único que te importa, su equipo de quidditch!-su abuela nunca había aprobado a Oliver, desde el primer momento había arrugado su nariz inglesa y se había ''olvidado'' de ponerle azúcar en el té. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con que fuera la Presidenta del club de fans de Londres de las Holyhead Harpies, socia de honor de dicho equipo y amiga intima de Gwenog Jones.

En teoría la boda iba a ser para dentro de cinco meses, pero las circunstancias especiales, su embarazo, lo trastocaron todo. Imogen Bell había contado con casi medio año para hacerse a la idea de que su única nieta, a la que había criado y mimado desde el día en que nació iba a casarse con el tal Oliver. Katie sabía que debía dar gracias a Morgana por que su abuela no supiera porque habían decidido adelantar la boda, porque si no ya podía ir olvidándose de tener más de un hijo.

La nueva fecha de la boda fue colocada a solo dos semanas del anuncio del fin de la carrera deportiva de Katie. Su abuela había tomado las riendas de los preparativos y había anunciado que aquel que metiera las narices se vería privado de ellas. Y ahora allí estaban, en la parte que más temía la novia, el vestido.

La tienda tenía más tonalidades de rosa de las que Katie había visto en su vida y tal cantidad de tules que pensó que le daría urticaria. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de molduras doradas y había querubines por todos lados, incluida la tapa del váter. La dependienta daba la sensación de tener la sonrisa grapada a la cara y la mano de su abuela sujetándola por la muñeca le cortaba todas las vías de escape.

-¿De verdad que no me puedo casar en vaqueros?- le susurró al oído a su abuela- Seguro que ha Oliver no le importa.

-No seas ridícula cariño- le contestó tirándole suavemente de las mejillas, ella conocía ese tono, era el tono de ''_Da igual lo que digas no puedes evitarlo''_-Todas sabemos que a ese mastodonte tuyo le daría igual que fueras disfrazada de acromántula.

Y siguió a lo suyo, dándole ordenes a la dependienta que parecía estar a punto de hacerse pis de la emoción y obligándola a probarse vestidos horribles que la hacían parecer la prima hermana del calamar gigante .

Las cintas métricas y los tules de colores volaban alrededor y allí mismo le hizo una promesa a la pequeña bolita del tamaño de una fresa que crecía en su vientre _''A Merlín pongo por testigo, de que nunca te haré pasar por esto. Y si no, te doy permiso para echarme de comer a los gnomos''_

**OoOoO**

Mientras tanto en la tranquila y apacible casa de los Wood, la familia estaba teniendo una tranquila merienda.

Agnes Wood, madre de cuatro hombres hechos y derechos que la doblaban en altura y en tamaño, puso sobre la mesa el plato con la tarta Victoria que había preparado y se fijo en que los ojos del menor de sus hijos estaban puestos en ella. Agnes conocía esa mirada, era la misma que ponía cuando no sabía como decirle algo.

Oliver siempre había sido su pequeño, aún cuando resultó ser el más alto de los cuatro. Se llevaba seis años con Duff, el hermano inmediatamente anterior a él, y ocho y nueve con Ian y Kenneth, los otros dos. Cuando el último de sus hermanos se fue a Hogwarts, Oliver se pasó seis años escolares solo con su madre en casa. Y ahora su ''haggis'', como lo llamaba cuando no había nadie más en casa, tenía algo que decirle, lo notaba en los huesos.

-Haggis ¿Tienes algo que contarle a mamá?- él la miró, en ese momento uno de sus sobrinos le metió un dedo en el ojo.

-Mamá- su madre se irguió, la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro- Voy a casarme dentro de una semana.

Agnes cayó como si la hubiera acertado un rayo, pero Oliver no se esperaba menos de su madre, que fue actriz en sus días mozos.

**OoOoO**

-Katie cariño, estás como una cabra- sentenció Angelina tumbada en el sofá, Alicia asintió desde la butaca más cercana. Fred, con apenas tres meses de edad, balbuceó desde su silla, como si les diera la razón. Ella se acercó y miró al pequeño bebé que al verla se rió e hizo pompas con las babas.

-¿Tú también sobrino mío?- él se rió más y alargó uno de sus bracitos regordetes hacia ella.

-No le culpes- exclamó Angelina- Ha salido a su padre, es un Weasley total- como si lo confirmará, una de las pompas de Fred salió volando, alejándose del pequeño, que la miraba embelesado.

-¿Bueno y tú que Alicia? ¿Para cuándo un pequeño Lee Jordan?- preguntó la madre del pequeño.

-Para cuando las ranas críen pelo Angie, o en su defecto, para cuando Lee siente la cabeza- respondió la aludida.

-Dado que lleváis casados desde la semana después de que terminara la Segunda Guerra, debo decir que como sigas esperando a Lee le saldrán raíces- terció Katie.

-Para echar raíces hay que estarse quieto durante un mínimo de tiempo, algo difícilmente aplicable a mi querido marido cabeza loca- los ojos de Alicia brillaron y Katie supo que se avecinaba algo grande- ¿Y tú que pequeña Kitty?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- tal vez la maniobra de hacerse la sueca funcionara, aunque tratándose de Alicia Jordan, corresponsal de El Profeta, lo dudaba.

-Bueno, no sé- intervino Angelina, siempre atenta detrás de un hueso- Oliver es mayor que tú, y conociéndole ya querrá tener niños alrededor todo el tiempo, tú has dejado el quidditch ¡El quidditch, Katie! Y os casáis mañana, así que no me digas que aquí no hay algo que huele a doxy podrido.

Katie se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo _''Lo saben, lo saben y están jugando conmigo al ratón y al gato'' _pensó y tuvo que cerrar la mano derecha para resistir la tentación de ponérsela en la tripa y desvelar sus dudas. _''Mantén la calma, Katie a ti nunca te han gustado los gatos'' _Así que hizo lo que su perra Gremlin hubiera hecho, romper algo, metafóricamente hablando claro.

-Mi madre me ha mandado un cactus- musitó, y las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas se transformaron en caras de consuelo- No sé si vendrá a la boda.

-Seguro que vendrá, eres su única hija- Angelina le puso una mano en el brazo- Ni siquiera ella sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Estás segura Angie? Estamos hablando de una persona que se casó a los 18 años con un hombre de 26, y que se largó a Estados Unidos cuando su hija no tenía ni un año...- apuntó Alicia.

-Y que piensa que ocuparse de mi, es mandarme un cactus en las ocasiones especiales- concretó Katie.

-Bueno si, no es una mujer normal. Pero estoy segura de que te quiere, aunque tenga una forma particular de demostrarlo- insistió Angie, segura de que una madre no puede olvidar nunca a sus hijos.

_''Apunta otra cosa más cariño, pase lo que pase te prometo que te mantendré alejada de la abuela Regina. Y si no, te doy permiso para que seas fan del Puddlemere''_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, dije que es el siguiente seria el de la boda y es el de la boda o mejor dicho ''<em>Los preparativos''_ para el siguiente si que si, que me quedaba muy forzado hacer un capítulo muy largo._

_Muchas gracias por leerme¡ _

_P.D: Dejadme un review anda¡_


End file.
